The heart curse
by SunnaFantasy
Summary: [AU/Omegaverse] Law decided to stay by Doflamingo's side even after Corazon's death… all to get revenge. His plans start to fall apart when a young pirate by the name, Kidd, came along. Pairing [Kidd/Law/Doflamingo]
1. Chapter 1

**OOF, coming back to writing fanfics after being gone for a few years :p This will be my first Rated M story, so don't expect too much from it…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any of the characters in it.**

 **Rated M for future dub-con/non-con whichever maybe both /Language/violence and woohoo etc.**

Summary: [AU/Omegaverse] Law decided to stay by Doflamingo's side even after Corazon's death… all to get revenge. His plans start to fall apart when a young pirate by the name, Kidd, came along.

Pairing [Kidd/Law/Doflamingo]

* * *

Treading softly through the castle halls unbeknownst to the guards, a young servant around the age of 10 enters an empty hall. The boy stopped to look up at the large glass windows to his left. Watching as heavy droplets hits the glass and slowly fall the young boy realized that it was raining heavier than usual that night.

Standing there alone, the boy ran his small hand through his short spiky hair, trying to calm himself. Eyes closed, he listened to the sound of the rain hitting the cold cobble stones, armors clanking, and the sound of the wind hitting the stain glass windows. Gradually, he opened his gray eyes and turned to look towards the door in front of him which had a small heart adorned onto it.

A deep breath quietly came out of his mouth before he knocked on the door. After knocking twice, he did not wait for a response and instead open the door and walked into the room as if it was a normal thing to do for someone of his status.

Warm air begins to seep out from within the dim lit room, the child called out to the tall blonde who was sitting further within the room in an auburn armchair, "Oi Cora-san…" The young boy stood by awkwardly waiting for a response from the older man.

A few minutes pass and still no response from the older man which the young boy had frustratingly expected. The boy rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him and walk up to the man sitting by the chimney, "Cora-san if you sit there any longer I'm pretty sure you are going to light up-"

He stops in his footsteps when he notices the older man shaking a bit. Realizing something must have happened the boy ran up to the man, "Did you bite your tongue again!?"

As the boy grabbed onto the man's arm that was resting on the arm chair he looked up to see a ridiculously huge smile on the man's face. That smile swiftly changed the boy's mood from anxious to infuriate, making him kick the man's leg, "What the heck!? I thought something happened but all I'm seeing is you smiling!"

Ignoring the pain as if it never existed, the man leans towards the boy, "One more time."

The boy crossed his arms as he stood in front of the man, "What?"

"I want to hear you say my name again." Said the man as he lifts the boy up into the air.

"Not this again… and can you put me down." He mumbled as he crosses his arms.

Silence filled the room as they stayed in the same position for a few minutes until the boy gave in and bashfully said, "Please, Cora-san?" The man couldn't help but laugh a bit from the boy's reaction as it was adorable to him.

Following the boy's orders (Sort of?) the man set the boy onto his lap, "I didn't say onto your lap…"

Corazon pout, "And why not? No one is here to stop us from-"

Law quickly placed his hands over Corazon's mouth, preventing him from saying any further, "Shhhh!"

Blushing from ear to ear, Law looked around his surrounding before turning his attention back to Corazon. Glaring at the clownish man, Law's eyes begin to soften as he removed his hands from Corazon's lips, "Are we or are we not going to start our lesson? I don't want the Donquixote family to find out that you have been helping a servant like me learn Cora-san."

Eyes filled with excitement, Corazon hugged Law, "Of course, we are Law."

"Ack, don't hug me!"

Those words were the last thing Law could hear as everything began to blur and darken around him, fading away into emptiness.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Law found himself in a room not his own, "A dream? Ugh, about a memory…" Mumbling to himself, Law sluggishly move towards the edge of the bed until he felt another person's hand grabbing his wrist which pulled him back to the inner parts of the bed. The sudden skin contact made Law freeze as he realized that he wasn't wearing any undergarment at all. It then dawns to him as to whose room it was when he felt the large chest touch his lower back. He glances back to see a large man with short bristly blond hair resting next to him. By instinct, Law laments noticeable enough for the other man to see.

Perceiving Law's reaction, the larger man smiled, "Fufufu, bad dream?"

"No." Law snappishly answered while thinking _, 'as if I would tell you about my dream, bastard.'_

"The time wasted here can be used somewhere else. Besides, I have things to do as do you, Doflamingo. You are the king of Dressrosa." Law replied as he tries to get his wrist release from the larger man's grip but only to fail as the grip tightens.

"Fufu, oh Law I'm the only one who can decide when my time is wasted or not. And right now, it isn't." Said Doflamingo as he reaches out his free hand to cup Law's face only to get slap away by Law himself.

A small vein popped along the blonde's forehead as his smile widens, "I see that last night little punishment still hasn't made you realize the situation you are in."

The sudden change in Doflamingo's voice made Law flinch a little as he recalled what happened. Law didn't want to remember it, but it was forced into his mind. A night full of body contact, sweat and panting. It was a night of rough sex which Law doesn't want ever again. But then again, all the sex they had were rough sex… was the younger man getting use to this? He honestly didn't want to know the answer.

With Law apparently deep thought, Doflamingo found it boring and decided to wave a hand, telling Law to leave, "Whatever, just go do your damn job." Law scowled at Doflamingo's attitude but took this chance to finally get out of bed and walked to where his pile of clothes was.

Hurriedly, doing his best to put his clothes back on Law couldn't help but get uncomfortable. He knew very well that right behind him a beast was watching him, observing every little part of his exposed body, _'Damn bastard seem to be training me too well. I'm feeling hot down in the lower region.'_

As Law finish buttoning his shirt he heard Doflamingo speak again, "Don't forget to take your medication Law."

Law rolled his eyes as he said to himself, _'As if I need you to remind me.'_

"Fufu, speaking of which, have your test result come in yet Law?"

Law shoulders suddenly tense from hearing the older man's words. Sweat gradually forming on his forehead, Law respond back, "-cough- Results?"

Law froze in spot as he heard the bed creaks. He didn't turn to look back as he heard Doflamingo's footsteps coming closer to him until it came to a halt. large hands gripping tightly onto his smaller shoulders. His back touching the other man's broad chest.

Silence befall the room as Doflamingo's lean closer to Law's ear to whisper, "Why the results about whether or not you are an omega, Law."

Law grimace, "No, besides…" he turned to glare at Doflamingo, "I'm way pass the age for my first heat. Now if you excuse me **your highness** , I must go to work or else you'll be angry with me later for not doing it."

Doflamingo continue to have a smile on his face as he leisurely lifts his hands off of Law's shoulders, "Fufu, of course Law. But even if you are pass the age for your first heat there is always a chance for you to be an omega."

Cautiously observing Doflamingo, Law sneer and turns towards the door and left without looking back once making Doflamingo remark, "Fufufu, what a cheeky brat."

Walking out of the room, Law exhale loudly as he sees his assistant, Bepo waiting for him, "Time to head to thousand sunny."

The giant white bear tilts his head a bit to the right, "Aw, to that crazy bar?"

Law smiled as he pat Bepo's shoulder, "Where else? Come on."

"Sorry, sorry." Said Bepo as he tries to fix the wrinkles on his orange jumpsuit.

Walking further way from the room he came out from, Law just shuddered to think what would happen if news about him being an omega came out. Doflamingo would force Law into a bond and Law would be forever bound to him. Law didn't want that. He's fine as a beta besides, the only person he wanted to bond with is dead. Killed by the very man that rules Dressrosa, Doflamingo Donquixote.

* * *

 **AN:** **Hope you enjoyed it so far! I tried to keep them in character as best as I could! Please read and review! Criticism is also appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I took a very** **VERY** **long time to update this :( sorry and thank you for being patient.**

 **I hope you all will still enjoy this regardless the slow updates~**

 **Ps: I'm also rusty with my writing so expect errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or any of the characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

In the center of Dressrosa lies the Thousand Sunny, a tavern that everyone loves and cherish. Built from adam wood, one thing that made the place stand out was the Lion with a stylized orange mane decorated on top. It was the only place in Dressrosa that Law could go to get away from Doflamingo and his idiotic followers and perhaps the _**only**_ place Doflamingo won't touch as a show of promise to Law.

Entering the tavern, Law's yellow eyes peer over the room in front of him. It always amazes the raven-haired man whenever he enters the place. The floor was literally a lawn inside a building. He didn't understand why they have it inside nor how it is still in good condition. The owners even installed a swing and slide on the second floor making Law wonder why the place is even called a tavern…

Law's train of thought was cut short when he heard yelling in another room, "Luffy get back in here!"

Law jolt when he heard that footsteps getting louder, "Torao!"

Turning to look at the doorway to another room Law saw a blurry silhouette of a young man in blue shorts and sleeveless red vest charging at him. The impact knocks the air out of him causing him to cough a bit.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Law gently pull the younger man apart from him and help straighten the other's straw hat, "Straw hat-ya… As an alpha you should show yourself better in front of people."

Luffy whacks Law's hand away and cross his arms, "Mnn, who cares? As long as I get to smell you, I don't care about what others think."

Law's lip twitch when he heard the word 'smell' from the younger man's lip, "Is that so? Well aren't you selfish…"

"Yup. Thanks for the compliment~" Luffy replied swiftly.

"I didn't even complime- ugh, never mind." Law groan as he rubs the bridge of his nose, "Where is racoon-ya? I'm here to discuss some things with him."

Luffy grins as he points in the direction he came from, "Choppers back there. After you finish talking come upstairs and hangout with the rest of us upstairs Torao."

Before Law could even say a word, Luffy suddenly hugged Law's waist, body going limp, "Ahhhh, come on Torao. Say yes."

"I didn't even say anything yet!" Law retort.

"Mnn." Letting go of Law's waist Luffy and took a phew steps back and pick his nose, "Ah fine. I'll come looking for you in a while."

Law internally slap himself in the face as he thought, _"I'm getting out of here as soon as I'm done talking to racoon-ya."_

.

.

.

 **Back at the castle**

A tall, light skinned, yet well muscular man stood attentively at the corner of the study room watching his king chuckle to himself like the usual madman he is while also attentively working on the stack of papers that have been piling up since morning. Watching his king carefully, the beard man had to break the silence and asked his king a question that has been on his mind for a while, "I truly don't understand why you continue to have that brat by your side your highness." Hearing his subordinate comment Doflamingo's stop writing, leaving a splotch of ink to sink into the paper he was writing on.

Doflamingo wide smile grew wider as he looked up to reply, "Please Vergo, you can drop the formalities when we're alone and hearing you say that hurts my feelings. I'm sure you understand my reason… You just hate seeing the brat acting all mighty around me."

The other man grunts and looked away in response to Doflamingo's comment, "And that brat should be punished for the way he acts towards you." Doflamingo couldn't help but burst out laughing at that moment. The only time Vergo would act like this was when it involved the brat and Doflamingo couldn't help but reassure his most trusted knight, "No need to fret over it. I assure you that brat does get his daily dose of punishments."

"In bed that is." Vergo remarks.

Vergo's blunt statement only hearten Doflamingo to talk more about the subject. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand Doflamingo had to add, "If you want you can join next time Vergo." If there was anyone Doflamingo was willing to share Law with it was Vergo. Why? It was simply because the relationship between Vergo and Law will never improve and purely because Doflamingo love teasing Law.

Vergo had to reset his sunglasses while his eyebrows furrow closer to one another as it took a few minutes before responding to his king's offer, "Thank you… but I'll pass."

"It's a yes then." Completely ignoring Vergo's own choice Doflamingo swiftly changed the topic as he recalls a task. A simple task that Vergo can't fail, "Starting tomorrow Law is going to go on one of his little herb expeditions again and won't come back for at least a month."

Just mentioning Law again made Vergo annoyed but for the sake of his king's happiness Vergo didn't dare to show his hate for the brat any further than he already has. Sighing, Vergo already knows where the conversation was leading to. He wants Vergo to go look for Law's test results which Law denies the existence of.

This was one of the many things Vergo hated about Law. Law assumes he can underestimate Doflamingo by doing things in a roundabout way and it irritated Vergo to no end.

Vergo interrupted Doflamingo's train of thought as if he knew what Doflamingo was going to say next, "And during this time, you want me to search for his medical documents correct?"

"Indeed."

"Very well."

As Vergo smoothly bowed and walk out of the room Doflamingo recalled one last thing, "And If you find anything else, I'll leave it up to your decisions."

He knew very well that Law was keeping the documents away from him and it irks Doflamingo.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure to use 'Torao' or 'Tra-guy' Lol.**

 **Please read and review! Criticism is also appreciated.**

 **Ps:** **And not sure if anyone remembers but I'll clarify in case anyone freaks out about it later… my old username was Kurapika29 but I recently changed it since the current one is the one I go by.**


	3. Chapter 3

Carefully looking through the papers in front of him, a small reindeer wearing a blue hat with a white cross let out a sigh before placing the papers back onto the table, "You should know how bad it is to take this much medication Law. You are a doctor after all…"

Law's only response was a smile.

"Oi, listen to me you idiot!" Irritated, the small being swiftly climb onto the tabletop and smack Law's head. Rubbing his temple, Law distance himself away from the furry being, "I hear you racoon-ya…"

"Ah! How many times do I have to tell you and the rest of the idiots? I'm not a racoon!"

Law couldn't help but sneak in another smile while watching the reindeer smack his head on the table surface out of frustration. Moving his posture, Law rest his chin on his left palm, "I know fully well the consequences for constantly taking suppressants and birth control."

"And yet you still take them anyway Law. I may have made the medicine with possible harmless ingredients but there can still be unknown side effects that we have not yet discover."

"All the more reason that I test these new suppressants." Law replied.

The small reindeer frown in response to Law's comment and quickly lowered his head, quietly muttering, "Law, exactly why are you damaging your body like this?"

Turning to face the open window to his right, Law close his eyes, "Who knows?" Silence fell in the room for a while between the two. Feeling the small breeze brush his face Law finally open his tired eyes and said, "I would like to know myself."

Lies.

Law knew exactly why he was doing it. Damaging his body that is. For many years he had claim that taking those medication was to avoid others from discovering his true gender. That he was in fact an omega and not a Beta. Still, the truth of the matter was that Law didn't give a damn about any of that stuff about gender and hierarchy. At least not since Corazon's death.

"If this is all then I'm leaving."

"What?"

Shocked by Law's sudden change of subject and swift move, it left Chopper daze for a second. Before Chopper could even move an inch, Law gesture that there was no need for him to get up,

"Oh, and please tell Bepo that I went back to the castle. On the way here we got separated due to the crowd today."

With haste, Law pace himself out of the tavern before Luffy could come along to drag Law to whatever they were doing upstairs.

.

.

.

Entering the castle without rousing notice from the others, Law went straight to his room. Not bothering to inform Doflamingo of his return. Law had other things to focus on than to force himself to meet that man so soon again.

Fully aware of how exhausted his body is today more than usual which forced Law to sluggishly walk towards his bed to lie down. He was always fatigued, and it never stop him from working continuously except today that is.

Law couldn't stop his eyelids from closing, body sinking into the soft mattress and swiftly drifted into a sweet dream, so sweet of a dream… a dream of the past that Law deeply wish to go back to. A time which he barely meets Doflamingo and didn't hate him for what he did.

A young Law was sitting in an isolated area away from the prying eyes of the other servants and nobles residing in the castle. As he keenly reads the book, he suddenly heard a voice.

"Law~!"

A smile gently forms on the ten-year-old as he hears that familiar deep voice. How that ecstatic voice can only be heard by him only and that no one else knows that the owner of the voice can actually talk. The very thought of it made Law happy but he wouldn't let the older man know that. If the latter found out he would never let it go so Law replace his smiling expression to one of annoyance once the tall blonde came into view.

The curly blonde trips immediately as he turns the corner, displaying a rather unfortunate appearance to the young boy.

"At this point, I'm just babysitting you Cora-san."

The older man promptly got up from his fall with a grin on his clownish face like usual, "Now don't say that Law or you're going to make me look bad around others."

Law grumble, "As if you aren't doing that already on your own."

In response to Law's hurtful words the older man looks at Law with watery puppy eyes.

Law jerks back and sneer, "Please act like how you're supposed to be Cora-san. A royal."

Corazon's mouth made an O shape as he nodded to Law's words. Crossing his arms, Corazon turn to face the direction he came from, "If that's what you want than I shall no longer speak or look at you."

Law's eyes widen at the other's words.

"After all you are nothing more than a serv-"

Not realizing Corazon's ruse, Law impulsively drop the book in his hand and reached out to Corazon's hand, "T-That's not what I meant-"

Law's jaw drops instantaneously from the sudden realization when he looked up to see Corazon's grinning mischievously. Absolutely mortify for falling for a simple yet silly trick, Law's face reddens as he quickly tries to deny his prior statements. Hating himself for falling for it like a child, Law looks down at the ground.

Corazon gentle laugh stirs mix emotions within Law when he saw in the shadows how the older man crouch down, attempting to get the same eye level as good as possible with Law, "Oh, you have nothing to be embarrass about Law, you are after all just a child."

Corazon's eyes then brighten, "Which reminds me…"

Not moving an inch or attempting to look up, all Law could hear was cloth rustling against each other as Corazon pull something out.

"Happy birthday Law!"

Corazon tenderly places a white fur hat with black spotted patterns at the bottom onto Law's head. Law blush intensify as he clenches his hands into fists. Law tried to respond to Corazon's sudden gift, but no words came out of his mouth.

The older man couldn't help but chuckle cheerfully as he looks upon the child in front of him. The raven hair boy whose face was beet red and mouth agape. It was cute seeing the boy like this and it made Corazon want to hug him.

Oh, how Corazon wish this moment last forever. But as always, fate enjoys screwing people over and just like that the moment between Corazon and young Law was interrupted as they heard another voice.

"Fufu, I would have never known such an area like this exist if I didn't hear your laughter Corazon."

The two looked to see a tall figure standing in the direction that Corazon once came from. There stood a blonde who seems similar to Corazon and yet more menacing and wearing a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses.

Corazon's smile promptly turns neutral at the sight of his brother who was now looking at Law. Law quickly lowered his eyes as kneels down to the newcomer. his emotions went from being frightened to anger as he didn't like to be look upon as an object. Nevertheless, Law knew his status was that of a servant and for him to stare at the king of Dressrosa would cause problems for him and Corazon. After all, everyone knows how dangerous it is to anger Doflamingo.

"And here I was wondering why you've been so eager to leave our meetings so early these past few weeks, Corazon." Said the king of Dressrosa.

Law couldn't help but shiver at the king's remark. He didn't like this one bit as this encounter was the very first time Law and Dolfamingo met face to face… well more so for Doflamingo since he never bothers to look at those beneath him. As for Law, well he was always watching and distancing himself from the king and his family aside from Corazon to ensure his own safety in the castle. But now? It seems unfeasible more so now that the king has seen his very own brother interacting with Law.

And as Law thoughts ran rampant within, the nerve got to him as he attempts to sneak a peek at the king but froze when he saw the man's smile. That wide smile that seems to be pleasant but was in fact hiding vile meanings behind it. Ones that people wouldn't want to ask from the very man who was showing the said smiles.

Law instantly swallow his saliva as he swiftly looked back down as he heard the deep voice of the king once more, "This boy must be something special to make you laugh Corazon…"

Corazon instinctively move his hand gently to grip Law's who was kneeling behind him.

"After all It's been a long time since I heard you laugh Corazon."

Hearing those words and Corazon's silently gesture somehow made Law feel grim. Grim about what's to come in the future and true to his instincts, a question was asked. One that Law wish he never answered in the future.

"What is your name brat?"

.

.

.


End file.
